Hank C. Donovan
Hank "Calvin" Donovan is one of MKTV's employees who serves as the news reporter. His role is sometimes taken by Lakitu with a camera, who is Hank's Cameraman and best friend. He often reports the news that Bowser has kidnapped Princess Peach once again, he also reports other things in the MKTV news, he has a magical microphone which can attack enemies with Hank calling it "Micy". Hank C. Donovan is the first character with autism to be introduced in the Mario franchises. Appearance Despite Hank is a human, he has a slick hair, he also has a short mustache which doesn't cover his mouth, his eyebrows are roundy and his eyes are white with blue and black pupils, like average news reporters, he wears a buttoned suit with a blue tie and a white shirt inside, he also wears black dress shoes in his black suit pants. He has the same height as Waluigi and Rosalina. Personality Hank has been known to been diagnosed with a form of autism which is PDD-NOS (Pervasive developmental disorder not otherwise specified), which is the reason he is shy when talking to other people and sightly stuttering when reporting a news, but he is often joyful and happy, he claims that he has a lucky life, but others doesn't get annoyed about him bragging about his life, which doesn't seem to be bragging, and he is afraid to go to places related to Bowser. Game Appearances Early Life Back when Hank was a teenager and lived in Ohio, he was the smartest of the school he used to attend, some though students attempted to bully Hank, but Hank defends himself and wins from the bullies. After he graduated from the Last Year of College, he decided to become a news reporter, but there was no spot for him, after the loss of his parents, some portal has sucked up Hank which sent him to the MKTV headquarters, Hank saw a Lakitu overworking, so Hank decides to help him, he was shy and told Lakitu that he graduated from High School and always wanted to be a news reporter, Lakitu thinks Hank would be a good news reporter and hires Hank. Mario Party V² Hank appears in Mario Party V² as a playable character and the game marks his debut, when Bowser told everyone they can save the world, Hank is seen reporting a news that the earth will be saved by the heroes and that he'll join them, he helps Mario on the quest to save the world from being destroyed by the meteor Fawful has summoned Relatonships with Characters Camera Lakitu Hank and the Camera Lakitu are best friends forever since they work together at MKTV, Lakitu was overworked and Hank helped Lakitu by doing the News Reporting job Micy Micy is Hank's personal microphone and sidekick, Hank often uses Micy for emergencies and news reports. Mario and Luigi Hank likes to have Mario and Luigi around since they are protective to the Mushroom Kingdom and Peach, he is good friends with them and often makes news that they have saved the Mushroom Kingdom. Princess Peach Hank also likes to have Princess Peach around since there is often news about her. Princess Peach is glad that Mushroom Kingdom has a professional news reporter. Bowser Hank is really scared of Bowser, Bowser often calls Hank "News Wimp" because Hank keeps tattling Bowser on the MKTV news, but Hank sometimes doesn't get scared from Bowser when Bowser is around. Princess Daisy Princess Daisy and Hank C. Donovan are good friends, Daisy always compliments the employees of MKTV as she is the biggest fan of the company. Gallery 3D Hank Artwork.png|Hank's Artwork Paper Hank.png|Hank in Paper Mario Hank C. Donovan Super Mario Maker Sprite.png|Hank C. Donovan's Super Mario Maker Sprite (Feel free to use it for your Super Mario Maker game) Hank C. Donovan's Emblem.png|Hank C. Donovan's Emblem (Feel free to use this for your games like your Mario Kart games) Trivia * He is the only human that used to live in the United States, but now lives in the Mushroom Kingdom. * Though the company MKTV appears in some Mario Kart games, Hank appears off-screen. * He is the first character in the Mario franchises to have autism. * It is unknown if he also works for D.E.B.S, a sub-news company in the Mushroom Kingdom. * His skin color is different in the Paper Mario-series. * Lakitu takes his role before Hank got introduced, now Lakitu takes his role sometimes. Category:Humans Category:Mario Characters Category:MKTV Category:News Reporters Category:Allies Category:Good Characters Category:Default Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Mario (series) Category:Helpers Category:Autistic Characters